The runabout intruder
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Michael Burnham ex-premier officier de l'USS Shenzhou a été condamnée à vie pour mutinerie et acte de guerre ayant entraîné la Fédération dans un conflit. Après 6 mois, elle est transférée dans une colonie pénitentiaire et le voyage tourne court. A quelques parsecs de là, Jim Kirk en route pour rejoindre l'USS Farragut, capte leur signal de détresse et décide d'aller voir.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'insurgée

_Salut aux trois perdus qui tomberont par ici, et merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur ce premier chapitre (4 autres à venir). J'ai écrit cette fic parce que je le peux. Dans le plus pur style "what if" et sans grande prétention, je vous présente : et si Michael Burnham avait rencontré un tout jeune James Kirk ? Vous croyez que tout va se passer comme sur des roulettes ? Comptez moyennement dessus. _  
_Burnham / Young!Kirk, c'est ennuyeux ? OK, et bien alors formulons ça autrement : et si le fait que Kirk ait choisi Spock comme Premier Officier... n'était pas complètement dû au hasard ? Pas mieux ? Bon je ne peux rien pour vous ! :-D_

_Relecture : Chiara Cadrich, dont les capteurs sont toujours aiguisés_

.

* * *

**.**

**THE RUNABOUT INTRUDER**

Un crossover ST Discovery / ST The original series

Genre : Huis clos

Personnages : Michael Burnham - James Kirk

Continuité : Début de Discovery S1E03 "Le contexte est pour les rois", et pré Star Trek TOS.

_Pitch : 10 ans avant Star Trek Classic. La Fédération vient d'entrer en guerre avec les Klingons suite à une offensive d'initiative terrienne (!) à la Bataille des Étoiles Binaires. Michael Burnham ex-premier officier de l'USS Shenzhou a été jugée et condamnée à vie pour mutinerie et acte de guerre ayant entraîné cette débâcle. Après six mois dans une prison de haute sécurité, elle est transférée dans une colonie pénitentiaire. Durant le voyage qui doit l'y conduire, le cargo est soumis à une avarie qui laisse les quelques prisonniers à la dérive et promis à une mort imminente._

_A quelques parsecs de là, un sémillant lieutenant de Starfleet en route pour rejoindre l'USS Farragut où il est en poste, capte leur signal de détresse et décide de ne pas se mêler de ses oignons_

.°.

* * *

MICHAEL

Glissant devant une nébuleuse vivement colorée, le vaisseau de transport de prisonniers se traînait à vitesse d'impulsion depuis un bon moment. Pour ce qu'on en voyait à travers les étroites baies vitrées qui couraient le long de son fuselage renforcé, la zone de l'espace qu'il traversait semblait particulièrement agitée par des éclairs erratiques.

La navette était un modèle classique qui n'aurait pas dépareillé tant que cela comme fourgon blindé à d'autres époques. Elle comportait douze places à l'arrière – six fauteuils sécurisés d'un côté et six de l'autre, sans compter le poste de pilotage. Quatre d'entre eux étaient occupés par des détenus entravés faisant route vers la colonie pénitentiaire de Tellun. Deux hommes et deux femmes.

L'une des prisonnières, la seule à porter une combinaison jaune d'œuf, était une jeune femme noire au visage inexpressif. Elle était assise à part mais la ségrégation géographique dont elle faisait l'objet n'était pas due à sa race ou à son apparence.

Garder ses distances avec les autres lui convenait tout à fait cependant et lui permettait de les avoir à l'œil, tout en ruminant les sombres pensées qu'elle gardait pour elle. Leurs spéculations creuses sur leur futur séjour dans la mine où ils auraient à effectuer leur peine étaient déjà assez agaçantes. Eux en verraient peut-être le bout, un jour lointain ; elle non.

Elle en était là de ses ruminations acides quand le jeune imbécile brun du milieu s'esclaffa avec un certain mépris :

— Et alors, _Starfleet_, bouh, t'es là parce que t'as fait le mur pendant le couvre-feu, c'est ça ?

Ancien premier officier de l'USS Shenzhou, Michael Burnham ne releva pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de lui défoncer les dents qui lui manquait, parce qu'elle en était toujours au stade de la colère, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas aggraver davantage les charges qui pesaient sur son dossier... Même élevée sur Vulcain, elle restait humaine et ses pulsions agressives se portaient bien, merci. Les lourdes menottes entravant ses pieds et ses poignets la blessaient mais elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, ne voulant pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

Cela aurait été sans doute trop beau si le reste des passagers se l'était tenu pour dit. Comme elle, ils étaient là depuis des heures et cherchaient visiblement un bouc-émissaire comme exutoire à leur frustration. Ce fut le deuxième homme assis le plus à droite, un grand et chauve barbu, qui la leur fournit en leur apprenant à qui ils avaient réellement affaire.

L'atmosphère changea tangiblement.

Jusqu'à présent, l'autre prisonnière sur la gauche s'était contentée de conserver une indifférence vaguement irritée – peut-être heureuse qu'on ne s'en prenne pas à elle. Mais son attitude se mua en franche hostilité. Offusquée de se trouver dans le même cargo, l'asiatique au visage chafouin cracha que sa cousine faisait partie des premières victimes tuées pendant la Bataille des Étoiles Binaires. Le premier acte d'une guerre toujours pas terminée que l'insurgée Burnham avait notoirement déclenchée en ouvrant l'assaut par une petite "salutation vulcaine".[1]

Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, elle ne pensait qu'à cela depuis des mois.

Cherchant à échapper à ces récriminations déjà usées, le regard de Michael erra sur les ouvertures, situées au-dessus des sièges. Dans les angles arrondis, de fines particules lumineuses comme des lucioles commençaient à s'accumuler à l'extérieur. C'était mauvais signe. Elle pinça brièvement les lèvres en comprenant mais ne dit rien. Ajouter la panique au tempérament explosif des autres n'aurait certainement rien arrangé.

Inconscients de la menace imminente, ses compagnons de voyage étaient toujours occupés à lui adresser de vaines insultes. Rien de pire que ce qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter elle-même depuis six mois d'emprisonnement. Elle connaissait le nombre exact de pertes humaines dont elle était responsable. Elle revoyait la mort de son capitaine, Philippa Georgiou, qu'elle admirait et à qui elle avait failli… Le désastre qui avait résulté de cette bataille était considérable, étouffant dans l'œuf une carrière qui s'était toujours annoncée comme "prometteuse"... Terme euphémique de Starfleet pour désigner celles qui sortiraient du lot par leur leadership.

Et elle avait tout ruiné. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir pourtant appliqué la solution la plus logique proposée par Sarek… Même aujourd'hui elle pensait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de faille dans le raisonnement de son père adoptif. Par contre, personne ne semblait avoir voulu le comprendre au moment de son procès. Dommage qu'elle ait appris cette leçon si tard.

Les petits essaims agglutinés à l'extérieur de la navette commençaient franchement à la préoccuper.

— Espèce GS54… laissa-t-elle échapper avec un frémissement de sourcil.

C'était à peine audible mais cela vint une seconde avant la note discordante de l'alarme de bord.

Cette confirmation implicite ferma d'un coup le clapet des prisonniers civils, qui se tournèrent nerveusement vers l'avant. Gansée dans sa combinaison renforcée, la pilote finissait déjà d'ajuster son casque étanche au son d'un cliquetis. Elle avait vu elle aussi, elle savait... Très calme, la femme se contenta de passer devant eux en leur faisant à peine l'aumône d'un regard ennuyé pour annoncer :

— Je sors m'en occuper tout de suite.

Les deux prisonniers masculins réagirent bien pour demander si la navette "allait se piloter tout seule" et elle les ignora après un bref écarquillement des yeux et une moue catastrophée face à tant de bêtise. Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers le sas pour sortir dans l'espace et mieux évaluer la situation. Elle avait probablement fait ça des dizaines de fois.

Parce qu'elle était (ou plutôt _avait été_) officier scientifique, Michael se permit de fournir une explication sommaire qu'elle énonça à voix basse.

— Ces créatures se nourrissent d'électricité. Si on ne s'en débarrasse pas tout de suite, elles absorberont toute l'énergie de la navette en un temps record, ce qui nous laissera le choix entre mourir d'asphyxie ou mourir de froid, quand les systèmes de survie ne seront plus alimentés. Ce sera douloureux dans les deux cas…

Elle se fichait qu'on l'écoute ou pas. A ce moment précis, il lui était difficile de faire abstraction du gâchis. Humaine sortie promue xénoanthropologue de l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain, sa seule perspective d'avenir aurait été désormais de fouiller le sol à quatre pattes pour trouver du minerai… mais ça, c'était dans l'hypothèse où ils arrivaient à la colonie.

Les autres ne trouvèrent rien à rétorquer, semblant méditer enfin la réalité de leur situation.

Et cela dura jusqu'à ce que le corps sans vie de leur pilote soit aperçu tournoyant dans l'espace face à la baie principale.

La surprise fut générale. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur, aucun bruit anormal. Sauf quand ils entendirent son corps rebondir deux fois lugubrement sur la carlingue. A cet instant, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient désormais seuls, attachés et promis à une mort certaine.

.

.

De là, les autres prisonniers perdirent leur calme et commencèrent à s'acharner frénétiquement sur leur entraves, Michael les laissa faire sans elle.

Ils ne s'interrompirent que lorsqu'une longue gerbe d'étincelles explosa sur la console de pilotage désertée. Ce court-circuit eut un résultat inespéré : d'abord tous les libérer d'un coup, ensuite couper les moteurs et plonger la navette dans le noir le plus total. Inutile de vous dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, même dans l'espace.

A tâtons, le grand chauve musculeux se précipita vers la console et s'arracha les rétines sur les commandes d'un air effaré en demandant :

— L'un de vous trois sait piloter ça ? Toi Starfleet, sûrement ?

Sous les regards haineux et paniqués des deux autres qu'elle devinait sans peine, Michael s'approcha tranquillement et désigna une zone précise faiblement rétroéclairée sur la dalle tactile.

— Ici, on peut envoyer une balise de détresse. Et prier pour qu'un vaisseau soit à portée et puisse intervenir à temps…

L'ombre du grand détenu ventripotent se pencha sur elle et sa voix refusa d'un ton coupant :

— Pas question. Il faut piloter ce truc et s'échapper avec !

Stupide. Ils étaient à des milliers d'années lumières de rien, pas attendus avant deux jours sur Tellun, sans propulsion, sans détecteurs, sans système de communication… Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de capter que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils seraient tous morts dans moins de trois heures.

Déchirant les ténèbres avec force crépitements, une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles plus sinistre encore fleurit sur le panneau de commandes, en les faisant sursauter. Des néons bleus s'allumèrent en clignotant avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

— On vient de passer sur une puissance auxiliaire de secours, annonça-t-elle.

En fait, cette précision était parfaitement inutile car ces gens n'étaient _pas _sous ses ordres et ils n'interprétaient _pas _ses propos de façon à agir en conséquence. Aussi appuya-t-elle d'autorité sur la commande du signal de détresse. Les trois autres crièrent de protestation en comprenant l'implication de son geste et se jetèrent sur elle pour la rouer de coups vengeurs.

— Sale garce ! cracha l'autre prisonnière. Je savais qu'elle était pas fiable et qu'elle nous trahirait à la première occasion ! Il faut se débarrasser d'elle !

Étonnamment, les deux autres détenus lui obéirent.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, l'ancien lieutenant-commandeur mit largement à contribution ses talents pour le Suus Mahna et réussit malgré l'exiguïté des lieux à flanquer très vite les deux plus légers au tapis. Elle s'aperçut trop tard que le plus fort était sorti de son champ de vision quand elle prit par derrière un violent coup sur le crâne.

Froidement, une part d'elle-même contempla son destin tandis qu'elle glissait au sol. De son point de vue, mourir d'une façon si douce lui faisait l'effet d'une grâce qu'elle n'avait pas méritée. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut encore les lucioles électrophages se goinfrer derrière les lucarnes et puis sa paupière se ferma sans qu'elle oppose de résistance.

.

.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

Le titre de la fanfic est forgé sur "The Turnabout Intruder" (dernier épisode de la dernière saison TOS). En l'occurrence, j'ai aussi hésité avec "Sister of the mind" ("l'intérêt" de la fic résidant dans les liens existants entre Spock et Michael, dont on n'a jamais entendu parler dans TOS).

[1] _Des salutations vulcaines_ est le titre du 1er épisode de Discovery. Comme vous le savez sûrement, d'ordinaire le salut vulcain est assez inoffensif, et assorti d'un bénin "longue vie et prospérité". Dans ce cas, précis le conseil de l'Ambassadeur vulcain (Sarek) qui se trouvait là, avait été de répondre aux Klingons dans la seule langue qu'ils comprennent et respectent : l'intimidation. Il est à noter que pour la Fédération, la situation se présentait comme choisir entre deux maux : suivre le protocole pacifique et se faire laminer par des Klingons remontés à bloc ou tenter l'effet de surprise et choisir son terrain, en appliquant l'adage voulant que l'attaque soit la meilleure défense, particulièrement envers un peuple guerrier et vindicatif ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lieutenant K

JIM

La navette était sur pilote automatique. Seul à bord et de retour de la planète Neural, le jeune lieutenant relisait son rapport sur le peuple des collines qui se nommait les Tyree. Ces primitifs sympathiques l'avaient sans problème accepté dans leur village pendant quelques semaines, ce qu'il avait un peu pris comme des vacances. Mais l'envie lancinante de retourner dans l'espace et sur l'USS Farragut l'avait repris assez vite, une fois passé le plaisir et la curiosité des nouvelles amitiés.

Le tirant de sa relecture, la voix féminine de l'ordinateur l'avertit de la présence d'une balise de détresse à plusieurs années lumières, et un sourire irrépressible étira ses lèvres. Cette diversion venait à point nommé rompre la pénible monotonie du voyage retour, car s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était la solitude... Il posa son padd de côté et pianota sur les commandes de bord pour activer les capteurs qui lui présentaient un transport de prisonniers ne répondant à aucun appel… Ils pouvaient avoir besoin d'assistance médicale, ils pouvaient avoir été attaqués… Autant de bonnes raisons qui justifiaient ce détour somme toute minime...

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, le lieutenant James Kirk envoya un message subspatial au Farragut avant de dévier de la course de son point de rendez-vous et passa en distorsion avec un plaisir évident.

.

Une simple confirmation visuelle lui suffit pour comprendre que cette navette, à la dérive au large de nébuleuses multicolores, était à peu près dans la situation d'une charogne laissée à la merci d'une nuée de micro-sangsues… Il aurait bien aimé s'y téléporter mais s'il approchait trop son propre vaisseau, il ne tarderait pas à subir le même sort… Il stoppa donc prudemment à distance, coupa tous les systèmes qui pouvaient l'être afin de n'avoir pas l'air "trop appétissant" et réitéra en vain son appel. Après une courte réflexion sur les armes disponibles à bord, il choisit d'envoyer une petite décharge de gravitons droit sur les bestioles indésirables dans l'espoir de les faire décamper. A sa grande satisfaction, ceux-ci refluèrent peureusement sans demander leur reste. Il remit ses moteurs à impulsion en marche pour s'approcher un peu, puis il expédia un autre rapport subspatial pour signaler qu'il avait trouvé un cargo pénitentiaire en panne avec quatre signes de vie et qu'il allait voir.

En raison de la nature des plasmavores, il ne préférait pas abaisser ses boucliers pour se téléporter mais les conserver actifs pour repousser les affamés s'ils revenaient. Du coup, il en profita pour tenter une petite manœuvre d'arrimage manuelle.

La porte du sas latéral à l'arrière ne présenta pas de résistance particulière. Malgré sa combinaison de sortie un peu inconfortable qui rigidifiait tous ses mouvements, il réussit à se glisser à l'intérieur du cargo et à refermer. Le bruit caractéristique de la recompression lui indiqua que tous les systèmes de survie n'étaient pas complètement en panne, ce qui comptait parmi les bonnes nouvelles et expliquait la présence de survivants.

Comme tout était noir, exception faite de quelques faibles diodes bleuâtres, il alluma la lampe frontale de son casque. Quoique plus grande que la sienne, cette navette n'était faite que pour le transport d'une quinzaine de personnes, équipage compris. Son agencement était réduit à sa plus simple expression : poste de pilotage à l'avant, zone pour le transport des prisonniers au milieu, quelques commodités à l'arrière...

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

En réponse, des coups sourds résonnèrent aussitôt au fond, derrière une paroi.

Lorsqu'on trouvait un cargo vide sans prisonniers, avec des gens manifestement enfermés dedans, la première idée plausible était souvent qu'il s'agissait de l'équipage, immobilisé pendant l'escamotage des détenus par des complices… Faute d'avoir eu un retour sur le manifeste de bord de ce transport, il ne pouvait guère présumer plus justement de la situation.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour les délivrer et tâcher d'en savoir plus sur la façon dont ils s'étaient évadés, sa vision périphérique lui signala une silhouette plus claire se précipiter vers lui. Seuls ses réflexes lui évitèrent d'être jeté à terre sous le choc de la charge. Les semaines passées sur Neural à ne jouer qu'à des jeux de chasse et des sports de balle basiques avaient aiguisé ses sens de la bonne façon.

Toutefois, il se retrouva plaqué inconfortablement contre un étroit tronçon de paroi à côté de l'un des sièges. Les yeux clairs du jeune homme s'élargirent un peu en sentant la prise de fer contre son poignet et surtout un avant-bras glissé sous son menton exercer une pression sur sa carotide, à travers le col rigide de sa combinaison de sortie spatiale. De la buée pellicula l'intérieur de son casque… Il dut attendre un peu que la combinaison l'évacue pour découvrir que son agresseur était…

Une agresseuse. Une mince furie noire à la courte chevelure hérissée aboya en claquant des dents derrière ses lèvres bleues :

— Ne leur ouvrez pas, imbécile ! Ils vous sauteraient à la gorge pour vous tuer !

Plus surpris que réellement inquiet, il se disait qu'il était sans doute inconsciemment rassuré par son apparence fluette et… parce qu'elle n'était pas si désagréable à voir. Une donnée qui activait toujours chez lui des réflexes pas toujours appropriés à sa survie...

— Parce que vous, c'est tout différent, bien sûr ? répondit-il d'un ton où affleurait quand même une trace d'ironie perceptible.

Ils étaient là face à face, dans une posture légèrement équivoque, lui raidi par sa combinaison encombrante, elle tendue et prête à se défendre. Elle avait froid de toute évidence, mais elle était trop fière pour s'en plaindre ou lui demander quoi que ce soit...

— Oui c'est différent. Je vais vous lâcher mais n'ouvrez pas : ce sont les prisonniers là-dedans. Ils sont bêtes et agressifs.

Sous son casque, le lieutenant ne put retenir une moue amusée – presque un réflexe de défense pour lui aussi – tandis qu'elle essayait de jauger si on pouvait lui faire confiance. La tenue moutarde qu'elle portait indiquait un quartier pénitentiaire de haute sécurité. Ses cheveux naturels n'étaient pas soignés, sa peau un peu grasse, des cernes creusés la vieillissaient et elle n'avait pas dû voir une douche sonique depuis plusieurs jours… Mais ses yeux couleur de pain brûlé exprimaient une féroce intelligence et une gravité hantée qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de voir chez les enseignes avec lesquelles il sortait d'habitude.

Pour tout dire, ces dernières étaient plus apprêtées, plus court vêtues et… plus disposées à lui plaire... Peu d'entre elles se seraient toutefois permis la manœuvre audacieuse mais très efficace dont elle usait actuellement pour obtenir son attention.

— Hum… Tel qu'il est placé, votre genou me parait pourtant assez menaçant lui aussi… déclara-t-il avec une honnêteté désarmante et un coup d'œil vers le bas.

Il pouvait sentir distinctement une jambe fléchie glissée entre les siennes, de façon à pouvoir lui décocher un bon coup dans les parties s'il avait le malheur de faire un mouvement de trop… Et pourtant, elle gardait ses deux appuis, bien consciente qu'il pouvait lui faire perdre l'équilibre… Il y songeait mais elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux et répondit sans une once d'amusement :

— Et bien enseigne, vous savez évaluer une situation, c'est déjà ça !

— Je suis _lieutenant_, protesta-t-il. Officier tactique sur le Farragut, et je m'ap…

— Je m'en fiche, coupa-t-elle avec lassitude avant de se reculer de plusieurs pas. En plus, vous êtes bien trop jeune pour être lieutenant.

Sous son casque, il lui décocha un redoutable sourire charmeur assorti d'une petite œillade faussement modeste qui réussit pourtant moins bien que ce qu'il escomptait. On avait toujours l'air ridicule avec un casque… Mais ''trop jeune'', c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Et pour à peu près tout, au point qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à en faire sa marque de fabrique...

Avec des gestes tremblants probablement dus à une condition physique pas excellente vu la température ambiante, elle le libéra pour aller vers la console de pilotage. A dix contre un, pour vérifier les systèmes de survie. Elle pianota en vain sur plusieurs commandes tandis qu'il surveillait discrètement ce qu'elle faisait… Il n'aurait pas procédé mieux.

— Donc vous êtes étiez dans Starfleet… énonça-t-il comme si c'était plus une évidence qu'une question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Cour martiale, nouvel uniforme et nouvelle affectation dans une mine andorienne, déclara-t-elle platement.

— Quels étaient les chefs d'accusation ?

Elle ignora la question curieuse et s'accroupit au sol pour retirer un panneau sur le pied de la console. Ouvrant avec dextérité une petite valise d'outils sortie d'un logement à proximité, elle attrapa un tournevis et commença à dévisser un composant noirci.

— Écoutez enseigne, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de satisfaire votre curiosité. Retournez dans votre navette, je vais me débrouiller.

— _Lieutenant_, corrigea-t-il, buté. Et il n'en est pas question.

— Pourquoi ? Vous savez faire une dérivation sur un conduit EPS endommagé, peut-être ?

— Pas plus mal qu'un autre. Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous faire ça ? Vos réserves sont presque à sec… Même si vous rétablissiez la distribution pour qu'elle alimente le système de survie, il faudrait encore que vous ayez de l'énergie à distribuer. A vue de nez, vous ne tiendrez pas très longtemps… Les plasmavores vous ont salement rançonnés tout à l'heure…

— Oui, et d'ailleurs je serais vous, je retournerais dans ma navette et je décamperais vite fait avant qu'il ne m'arrive la même chose…

— Et si, au lieu de s'embêter à réparer ça pour rien, nous allions tout simplement dans ma navette qui, elle, justement, est en parfait état de marche ? déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Apparemment soufflée, elle se dévissa la tête pour vérifier qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

Bon, c'était déjà une réaction un peu plus marquée. Pas celle qu'il attendait, mais quelque chose au moins qui lui confirmait qu'elle n'était pas dépourvue de toute émotion et blasée, comme elle cherchait ostensiblement à le lui faire croire depuis le début.

— Ah, c'est comme ça que vous respectez les protocoles de sécurité ?! Vous avez de la chance que j'aie perdu mon grade, sinon je vous aurais collé un signalement pour manquement… Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de vous assommer, vous laisser ici et de voler votre navette ? En plus, ce serait assez miséricordieux : je ne donnerais pas cher de votre avancement si vous surviviez et que vous étiez reconnu responsable de mon évasion…

Ah, un peu de sarcasme. Il était bien difficile de rester de marbre face à un esprit brillant capable de faire de l'humour même dans les situations désespérées...

— J'ai toujours eu une chance insolente, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qui confirmait bien ses propos. Quitte à savoir la _provoquer_...

.

.

MICHAEL

Ce dernier mot la fit sursauter. Quelque chose dans le ton qu'il avait employé. A demi-enfoncée sous le pied de console, elle arrêta de fourrager là-dessous parce qu'elle eut subitement conscience qu'il posait des yeux intéressés sur le restant de son anatomie exposée. Elle ressortit en fulminant.

Oh cet air innocent alors qu'il était pris sur le vif ! Il ne la dupait pas un instant. Pas avec ce léger sourire en coin, ni avec la façon dont ses paupières s'amincissaient sans parvenir à cacher la malice (ou la suffisance), peut-être, qui était la sienne.

Il devait savoir qu'il était assez séduisant dans son genre. Et compter dessus. Et peut-être bien que ça marchait sur les cadettes, peut-être même que ça marchait sur tout un tas d'autres femmes plus âgées… Mais avec elle, il était mal tombé.

— Et alors, vous avez l'intention de rester là, les bras ballants, à me regarder faire, les fesses au chaud dans votre combinaison, ou bien de m'aider à réparer ?

En appui sur une jambe, il se croisa les bras et inclina une tête pensive. En vérité il appréciait secrètement qu'elle fasse rebondir la conversation sur ce terrain.

— Je parierais sur un grade élevé, enchaîna-t-il. Donner des ordres vous vient trop naturellement... Et pour ce qui est de… garder les vôtres au chaud, j'aurais bien quelques suggestions à vous faire…

Une chose était sûre, il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre une telle liberté de ton si elle avait conservé son rang.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent toutefois le loisir de méditer bien longtemps là-dessus : ce fichu transport s'éteignait inexorablement… Une nouvelle alarme au son plus inquiétant leur vrilla les tympans et la jeune femme se recroquevilla brusquement, tombant à genoux la bouche ouverte quand le froid la saisit. Ils venaient de perdre le système de survie.

.

.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Espace chaotique

La première chose dont elle eut conscience, c'était qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle avait chaud. Il lui semblait sentir le drap fin d'une couverture de survie sur elle. Lentement, elle opéra un check-up interne. Son flanc était engourdi (parce qu'elle avait dû s'effondrer à même le sol métallique), ses paupières étaient lourdes, sa nuque affreusement raide, et elle mourait de faim. Mais à part cela, il lui semblait que tout allait bien.

Il y avait juste… une odeur qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver là. Elle mit quelques autres secondes à individuer qu'il s'agissait d'une odeur épicée incongrue, du bois de santal peut-être… Il y avait aussi tout près d'elle une source de chaleur. Lorsqu'elle tenta de dessiller les paupières, elle sentit qu'un flou rouge irradiait devant son visage et son nez se fronça sous l'odeur de métal fondu.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Tournant la tête, elle vit qu'elle avait été placée près de l'une des parois où se trouvait auparavant la rangée de sièges. Cette dernière avait été démontée et empilée sur l'autre. Tout un panneau de cloison derrière elle avait également été retiré, semblait-il pour laisser un meilleur accès à certains conduits qui dégageaient toujours un peu de chaleur. La mauvaise nouvelle était que ce qui circulait dans les tubes était en général un peu radioactif...

— Lieutenant ! appela-t-elle légèrement irritée à présent de ne pas avoir voulu connaître son nom.

Le jeune homme aux fins cheveux châtains clair n'était pas loin. Il occupait l'un des fauteuils libres, plus "étalé" que réellement assis et les yeux clos, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'un de ses bras reposait sur le casque qu'il avait retiré mais il avait conservé sa combinaison. L'état d'abandon confiant où il se trouvait lui laissait tout le loisir d'étudier la jeunesse de son visage aux traits lisses qui lui paraissaient, en toute honnêteté, assez globalement fades… Mais dès que leur propriétaire ouvrait les yeux, leur teinte gris vert ne masquait ni leur acuité, ni les sentiments vifs qui ouvraient sur son âme d'une trempe inattendue.

— Hey, vous ! Réveillez-vous ! appela-t-elle.

Sa poitrine se souleva un peu plus amplement et il ne répondit toujours pas. Elle lui flanqua un coup dans les tibias et il sursauta en fronçant les sourcils, comme surpris de découvrir qu'il s'était finalement assoupi.

— Dites… Vous savez que ces conduits sont radioactifs, au moins ? Je serais vous, j'éviterais une exposition trop longue.

Il poussa un profond soupir en ouvrant une paupière incrédule sur elle. Dans le creuset de son orbite, le magma métallique de ses iris étincela un bref instant avant que son expression ne s'adoucisse inexplicablement. Puis toujours au radar, il sortit du manchon de son gant un petit phaseur pour effectuer un bref tir à moyenne puissance sur le tas de métal fondu rougeoyant situé entre eux deux.

— Un merci aurait suffi... Et, juste pour savoir, vous êtes toujours aussi grognon au réveil ?

Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'apprécier la façon dont il lui parlait, sans déférence, sur un pied d'égalité. Elle s'y attendait des gardiens de prison ou de ses codétenus… Mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un membre de Starfleet puisse la traiter comme une civile qu'il ne trouvait ni reconnaissante ni polie... Pas chevaleresque au point de lui donner sa douillette combinaison, il avait cependant eu effectivement quelques idées pour empêcher qu'elle ne meure de froid, entre les conduits de plasma et ce petit radiateur improvisé… La question qui la taraudait était : comment pouvaient-ils avoir encore de l'oxygène ? Pour cinq ?

— J'imagine que vous ne saurez jamais, répondit-elle avec un temps de retard. Et sinon, comment avez-vous fait pour l'oxygène ?

.

D'accord. Ce n'était pas exactement la question qu'elle avait envie de lui poser, mais c'était la plus intelligente. La vraie question aurait plutôt été : _pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? _

Il se redressa mieux et se frotta brièvement la figure d'une main dans un effort manifeste pour chasser les derniers reliefs du sommeil.

Mais quand il releva la tête vers elle, leurs regards si différents se croisèrent à nouveau à bout portant, avec le même embarras emprunté que deux étrangers se croisant dans un tube de Jefferies trop étroit, les obligeant à se frôler avec un manque total de dignité… Elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire cela dans son esprit parce qu'il esquissa vague petit rictus approbateur. Quelles chances y avait-il pour qu'il soit télépathe ? Une sur quelques millions ? En même temps, elle ne lui avait laissé aucune occasion de dire s'il avait des origines betazoïdiennes. La couleur de ses yeux ne plaidait pas pour, en tous cas...[1]

— Comment j'ai fait ? Mais comme d'habitude : j'ai improvisé, répondit-il avec un infime clin d'œil qui l'exaspéra aussitôt.

Puis il déclara qu'il allait lui trouver quelque chose à manger et à boire, ayant l'intelligence de la laisser tranquille un petit moment.

.

Pour avoir eu deux frères télépathes, Michael n'était pas spécifiquement décontenancée par ce genre de situation, surtout avec des études universitaires ethnologiques poussées sur les autres espèces du quadrant Alpha. Mais soupçonner même illogiquement que le spécimen en face d'elle puisse faire partie d'un rare pourcentage d'humains concernés, la replaçait aussitôt dans sa peau d'anthropologue et rehaussait un peu l'intérêt de son "sujet d'observation".

Qu'avait-il dit d'autre encore qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon d'écouter, pendant qu'elle le sous-estimait parce qu'il n'était qu'un jeune terrien ambitieux ?

Avoir fait ses études sur Vulcain lui avait plus ou moins épargné la fréquentation exclusive des jeunes gens de sa race, pour le dire crûment, les humains n'étaient qu'un chapitre guère épais au programme de son cursus. Il y en avait bien sûr sur chaque vaisseau de Starfleet mais les rapports y étaient très standardisés selon un protocole à la fois militaire et professionnel qui laissait peu de place aux interactions spontanées. Dans son cas, s'étant trouvée au milieu d'étranges étrangers durant presque toute sa vie, elle allait plutôt spontanément vers les espèces lui paraissant exotiques.

Dans l'espoir de trouver un terrain favorable à sa soif de connaissances, elle avait posé sa candidature à Starfleet, dont l'académie s'avérait être sur Terre. Mais les cadets terriens de San Francisco ne l'avaient guère impressionnée. Plus âgée qu'eux, plus contrôlée (elle avait beau ne pas être Vulcaine, elle avait bien appris à donner le change), elle s'était sentie soulagée quand elle avait compris qu'ils cherchaient des partenaires plus faciles à impressionner.

Le jeune lieutenant, qui avait tout l'air pourtant d'un pur produit de l'Académie, semblait étrangement curieux d'elle. _Etrangement _parce qu'elle aurait parié un mois de solde qu'il était du genre à sortir avec trois ou quatre blondes idiotes en même temps, et une Orionne pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais peut-être la considérait-il comme telle parce qu'elle avait ruiné toute sa carrière en moins de dix ans de service ?

.

.

JIM

Il franchit le sas resté ouvert qui communiquait avec sa propre navette en leur permettant de partager l'atmosphère. Bien sûr, cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais les secours étaient en route et seraient très bientôt là. Le Farragut était alerté et avait détourné son cap pour passer le reprendre et il ne doutait pas que son capitaine avait fait plus que le nécessaire pour demander à la colonie pénitentiaire de faire envoyer un nouveau transport…

Il vérifia ses messages et sut ainsi qu'il n'avait plus qu'une heure ou deux à patienter. Il fouilla dans un petit compartiment pour attraper un pack de gel liquide hydratant et des rations pour la prisonnière dont il connaissait désormais l'identité...

Le commentaire du capitaine Garrovick à son sujet avait été des plus laconiques, mais sa fermeture inhabituelle transpirait le jugement. Il s'était contenté pourtant de signaler qu'elle était tombée sous le triple chef d'accusation de mutinerie, haute trahison, et homicide involontaire sur la personne de son capitaine – ce qui aurait dû générer un mouvement de dégoût et de recul instinctif chez tout jeune officier normalement constitué.

Et en vérité, l'information l'avait bien sonné et lui avait laissé une forme de malaise indéfinissable mais dont il n'arrivait pas à cerner exactement l'origine. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver assez fascinante (un mot qu'il aimait tant) ni d'être mystérieusement, si ce n'était attiré, du moins retenu par elle.

Elle avait raison sur un point : il aurait pu partir depuis longtemps. Mais au fond de lui, une sorte de sentiment d'urgence et d'impatience le clouait là, comme si elle détenait la réponse à quelque question fondamentale et secrète qui pouvait changer toute sa vie. Étaient-ils voués à se rencontrer ? Sans doute pas. Mais James Kirk croyait au pouvoir des rencontres sur une vie, quelles que fussent les relations qui en résultent (ou n'en résultent pas, d'ailleurs).

Cette impatience s'intensifia quand il revint auprès d'elle en lui tendant du bout des doigts de quoi se restaurer un peu. Elle accepta en remerciant, les yeux baissés, regardant les deux sachets comme s'ils étaient des protubérances inconvenantes.

— Et les autres ? demanda-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Les autres prisonniers, je veux dire. Ils sont encore en vie ?

Ah, c'était ça ! Définitivement, cette fille était compliquée. La première chose qu'elle avait faite, c'était de l'avertir contre eux, et maintenant elle voulait savoir comment lui les avait traités ?… Il se demanda fugitivement si elle craignait pour son propre sort pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi envers lui comme s'il n'était qu'un suspicieux vaisseau romulien. _Alerte rouge, levez les boucliers, torpilles à photons parées…_ Allons, comment ces larges yeux fendus en amande qui le fixaient au point d'en être intimidants ne pouvaient-ils pas deviner qu'il n'était pas – et ne serait fondamentalement jamais – un danger pour le beau sexe ? Pensait-elle qu'il pourrait vouloir abuser d'elle ? C'était grotesque. Mais peut-être avait-elle eu des difficultés de cet ordre en milieu carcéral ? Il réalisa subitement qu'elle attendait sa réponse, avec une certaine anxiété.

— Pas sûr, soupira-t-il, déstabilisé à l'idée d'être pris pour un prédateur sans foi ni loi. Hier, après votre hypothermie, j'ai connecté les deux sas pour partager l'oxygène de ma navette et limiter la chute de température. Il fait environ douze degrés, pas plus mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ai aussi ramené quelques rations comme celles-là, mais quand j'ai voulu en donner aux prisonniers, ils se sont montrés effectivement très déraisonnables et j'ai dû leur tirer dessus pour me défendre…

— Vous les avez tués ?

— Non pas du tout, protesta-t-il avec surprise en voyant que ses questions ne lui accordaient pas grand crédit. Mon phaseur était réglé au minimum… J'ai jeté les rations sur eux et refermé la porte vite fait. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient eu assez chaud, derrière cette cloison.

— Quand la nouvelle navette à destination du pénitencier est-elle censée arriver ?

— On n'a pas su me dire mieux que "dans quelques heures". Êtes-vous donc si pressée de vous débarrasser de moi ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui lui laissa le loisir d'imaginer qu'il se trouvait face à un cas très sévère de faillite complète de son offensive de charme. Elle le considéra calmement et répondit :

— Non, une prison en vaut bien une autre...

— J'ose pourtant croire que la compagnie sera meilleure, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle ne livra aucune confirmation polie, s'assit en tailleur, le dos exceptionnellement droit (ce qui lui conférait une sorte de port de danseuse classique), ouvrit la ration protéinée et commença à la mâcher par petites bouchées délicates et presque appliquées. Il ne savait pas que son estomac était noué et déjà habitué à des nutriments moins riches.

Et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se réfugier dans un mutisme complet, elle le surprit en demandant entre deux mastications :

— Puisque vous n'avez manifestement aucune intention de partir, puis-je savoir comment vous avez l'intention de passer le temps ?

— Oui ! Discutons ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

— Je préférerais méditer...

— Méditez tout haut avec moi alors.

Elle lui jeta un regard de biais en avalant un peu de gel hydratant.

Insensiblement, elle avait adopté une position plus tendue et ne le quittait plus des yeux. Son air de fauve prêt à bondir empêchait le jeune homme d'en tirer les satisfactions égotiques habituelles. Puis elle inclina la tête de côté, comme si elle prévoyait de lui laisser une dernière chance avant de demander d'une voix glaciale :

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, lieutenant ?

Malgré lui, cette question très directe le fit rougir, il s'invectiva en silence car cela lui donnait l'air coupable, en plus de jeune et idiot. Bien sûr qu'il voulait quelque chose d'elle mais pas ce qu'elle craignait.

— Ok, cela va sans doute vous paraître déplacé, parce qu'en fait, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Et je comprendrais si vous m'envoyiez sur les roses, mais je voudrais, enfin… j'aimerais... que vous me parliez de votre expérience, si vous voulez...

Pas certaine de pouvoir être soulagée, elle secoua la tête en le regardant avec une expression à la fois lasse et perdue.

— Mon expérience ? Mon expérience de quoi ?

— De capitaine… temporaire ?

Le beau pli de sa bouche pleine prit une forme indubitablement amère, choquée et peut-être méprisante. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne se recompose un masque incroyablement dur. Il sut ainsi qu'il avait été mal compris et qu'il venait de la blesser dans des proportions qu'il ne savait pas évaluer, lorsqu'elle siffla d'un ton venimeux :

— Est-ce que vous êtes donc comme ces requins qui flairent le sang sur des kilomètres ? C'est ça que vous voulez, vous repaître de mon malheur et de ma défaite ?

Écarquillant les yeux, le jeune homme désolé ouvrit la bouche et réagit de façon totalement imprévue (et non vulcaine) : il se rapprocha d'elle d'un bref mouvement et s'assit sur ses talons, tout près, dans une posture légèrement implorante. Son premier réflexe, peut-être plus équivoque encore que sa question, fut d'initier un contact avec la paume qui la fit se raidir instantanément. Il la retira presque immédiatement en réalisant que l'intention derrière son geste pouvait également être sujette à interprétation et il grimaça d'impatience.

— Non, non, non ! Je suis navré. Je suis… très _maladroit _avec vous. Ce n'est pas du tout ça… Je voulais…

La suite, il ne la vit pas venir.

.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

[1] D'apparence humaine, les Betazoïdes ont le plus souvent des iris noirs.


	4. Chapitre 4 : De la validité du Test

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, il se retrouva allongé au sol, elle pressant de tout son poids sur ses poumons avec un de ses genoux pointus et décidément redoutables, et bloquant ses épaules à deux mains pour l'empêcher de se redresser avec une surprenante efficacité.

— Que. Voulez-vous. LIEUTENANT ?! redemanda-t-elle d'un ton cette fois nettement plus autoritaire, et menaçant.

Il haleta un peu sous la douleur et se maudit encore d'hésiter à frapper une femme aussi fallacieusement petite et délicate.

— Une cage thoracique en état de marche à la sortie… C'est encore possible ?

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, si proches qu'ils respiraient quasiment le même air glacial qui condensait une légère buée… Si proches qu'il commençait à en être troublé, alors que c'était tout sauf le bon moment pour ça... Que quelqu'un ait pitié de lui !

.

Même après qu'elle se soit relevée d'un mouvement plein de grâce féline pour s'adosser au mur près du poste de pilotage, le jeune homme resta un instant allongé par terre, les bras en croix, à respirer amplement en essayant de se remettre de cet assaut. Elle allait se dire qu'il en rajoutait un peu et qu'il était certainement trop douillet quand elle l'entendit déclarer d'un ton où pointait la bouderie :

— Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de me coller votre genou partout où ça fait mal, vous savez…

Il tentant de se rasseoir en se tâtant prudemment les côtes pour voir si le compte y était.

— Je ne suis _pas _votre _ennemi_ ! Et si je voulais que vous me parliez de ce qui est arrivé aux Étoiles Binaires, ce n'est pas pour vous faire revivre de mauvais souvenirs. C'est tout autre chose, c'est parce que je veux devenir... capitaine.

Il avait lâché le mot, conscient de l'arrogance sous-jacente à son propos. Enfant, il trouvait naturel de le dire, comme on veut être le héros d'une série d'aventures. Il n'y avait rien de mal à avoir des modèles inspirants et prestigieux comme Jonathan Archer...

Comme elle était intimidante, et qu'il n'avait pas de chance avec elle, il mit un temps à lever les yeux mais constata alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Pourtant, le mot avait fait naître un léger rictus.

— ...et parce que, contrairement à ce que la légende raconte, je crois en la validité du test du Kobayashi Maru.

Cette fois, il eut toute son attention. Elle cessa de l'ignorer et tourna alors lentement la tête vers lui en étrécissant ses belles paupières oblongues.

— Pourquoi parlez-vous de cela ?

— Ce qui est arrivé là-bas, c'était le vôtre, grandeur nature, vous ne croyez pas ?...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car elle le dévisageait à distance avec une expression de surprise très différente de tous les regards hautains ou ennuyés qu'elle avait daignés lui accorder jusque-là. Cela prouvait qu'elle l'écoutait. Il se remit debout, campé sur une jambe en n'osant plus la défier davantage, attendant qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle _devine_ pourquoi c'était si important pour lui.

.

.

MICHAEL

Elle avait servi sur le Shenzhou depuis un grand nombre d'années mais il y avait tout de même une histoire embarrassante qui n'avait pu être complètement occultée par Starfleet en suscitant maints débats et commérages par la suite… Celle d'un cadet inconscient de l'objectif de cet exercice qui avait réussi à tricher au test pour « gagner »...

— Est-ce que c'était _vous _? demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

— Je le crains, confirma-t-il en rougissant cette fois de plaisir.

— Et vous en êtes fier ?

La question était de pure forme, car sa réponse physique était une indication assez claire… Il était déjà assez extraordinaire qu'on l'ait autorisé à repasser le test _plusieurs fois_. Une seule, rarement deux, était là règle. En tous cas, bien des cadets s'en tenaient là et la sélection naturelle se faisait parmi ceux qui avaient su réagir le moins mal face à une situation sans issue. Il était souvent difficile pour l'ego d'un jeune ambitieux (ou d'une jeune ambitieuse) d'endurer ce qu'on percevait comme un échec forcé et peu redemandaient d'eux-mêmes à subir une nouvelle humiliante déculottée publique…

Mais lui ? Comment pouvait-il avoir été puéril au point de vouloir seulement « réussir » ? Elle le lui dit comme elle le pensait, puisqu'elle était dans une période de sa vie où elle se demandait si les règlements de Starfleet devraient encore régir sa vie, maintenant qu'elle en avait été exclue.

Elle fut surprise de lire l'admiration dans ses yeux se ternir un peu quand il lui demanda :

— Vous ne savez donc pas reconnaître un travail de propagande ? Vous plus que toute autre… ? Je n'ai pas triché parce que j'étais _trop bête _pour comprendre que c'était une partie perdue d'avance. J'ai reprogrammé la simulation pour montrer qu'il fallait penser à la situation sous des angles inédits pour se donner une chance de sauver des vies, pour sauver son équipage, et alors même que tous pensent que c'est foutu d'avance !…

.

Elle pencha la tête en avant, évitant toujours de le regarder. De la paume de sa main gantée, il avait enveloppé son avant-bras, un geste dont elle n'aurait su dire s'il était trop intime ou totalement insignifiant. Elle l'aurait bien taclé sur cette façon qu'il avait de toucher les gens au mépris de toute réglementation déontologique. Si elle avait été en état, elle se serait probablement laissée aller à quelques spéculations d'ordre psychologique à ce sujet. Mais le hic c'est qu'elle ne sentait presque plus son bras comme lui appartenant encore.

— Si un jour vous êtes capitaine, vous perdrez des hommes, parfois des amis, pour de vrai, et vous verrez que cela change tout ce que vous aviez cru jusqu'alors.

— _Quand _je serai capitaine et… je sais, acquiesça-t-il en augmentant légèrement la pression de ses doigts. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de réfléchir aussi à votre situation actuelle sans cette chape de désespoir…

— On ne peut pas réécrire l'Histoire, lieutenant.

— Mais chaque chapitre de la vôtre, si vous le voulez encore… Promettez-moi d'y réfléchir quand le cargo pénitentiaire vous emmènera...

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et puis à son grand dépit, rompit le charme et leur contact, pour se reculer loin de lui.

— A quoi bon ? Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi avec mon casier ?

Par jeu, il se rapprocha à nouveau insensiblement, comme s'il avait compris d'instinct que son corps, son phrasé, sa voix lui conféraient un indéniable atout de persuasion auxquels elle s'avérait sensible, _finalement_. De toute évidence, elle ne restait pas à distance parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir se défendre face à lui, elle avait assez prouvé aussi qu'elle aimait bien user diverses menaces physiques. Puisque les rôles étaient inversés, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû renoncer à l'espoir de pouvoir l'amadouer, physiquement lui aussi, et en balançant tout ce qu'il avait...

— Ça dépend, murmura-t-il d'un ton amusé. Vous voulez une réponse honnête ?

Il ne sut pas pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi surprise, voire vexée, ou en tous cas largement mécontente parce qu'elle se contenta d'une réaction épidermique légèrement outragée :

— Arrêtez d'empiéter sur mon espace !

Il éclata d'un petit rire irrépressible et heureux, qui lui sembla juste… puéril. Quel âge avait-il donc ? Elle décida qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais ce sourire lumineux lui aurait presque fait changer d'avis. Une région plus analytique d'elle-même concevait qu'un certain degré de charisme était nécessaire pour assumer les fonctions cohésives de capitaine. S'il voulait éviter les mutineries, le capitaine devait remporter l'adhésion de son équipage. Elle se demandait si un jour ce gamin serait capable de faire en sorte que des gens sains d'esprit le suivent jusqu'au bout de l'inconnu. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y arriver. Peut-être qu'il fallait ajouter le charme en plus de la télépathie à la série d'avantages tactiques enviables qui seraient toujours hors d'atteinte pour elle. Il poursuivait de ce léger ton de reproche paternaliste et suave tout en fixant ses lèvres avec un peu trop d'insistance.

— Allons donc, l'Espace ne serait pas assez grand pour nous deux que vous l'ayez déjà préempté tout entier ?

Ce n'était qu'une boutade, mais ce petit effronté lisait. Elle en était sûre maintenant. Et pas des textes tout récents !

— Vous _savez _ce que je veux dire, lieutenant. Et la réponse honnête à ma question de tout à l'heure est : personne.

Courtoisement, il choisit de céder du terrain en lui laissant du champ, une distance plus réglementaire entre eux, tandis qu'il considérait, songeur les vastes étendues colorées par la baie.

— Je dirais plutôt… quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre. En tous cas, soyez sûr que je regrette déjà de ne pas être le plus jeune capitaine de la flotte. J'aurais signé une demande de transfert à mon bord immédiatement.

— Une décision irréfléchie et impulsive. Demandez à mon ancien capitaine… commenta-t-elle avec un sourire acide.

Comme il était du genre tenace et taquin, il fit écho à ses paroles, sans cacher qu'il aimait ce genre de joute :

— Vous _savez _ce que je veux dire, lieutenant… Je pense pourtant que je me serais fait à votre façon de m'asséner des trucs sans ménagement, au propre comme au figuré… J'aime improviser mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'écoute pas les avis de ceux que je respecte. Et il est presque sûr que vous auriez fait un excellent officier de sécurité, ou en tous cas un garde du corps efficace. Quelle était votre spécialité ?

— Les sciences, souffla-t-elle avec un regret perceptible.

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller un peu plus et elle le détesta pour ça, mais c'était avant d'entendre la suite :

— Si vous êtes capable de m'aligner des calculs de distorsion à trois décimales après la virgule, je crois que vais passer directement à la demande en mariage…

Elle haussa les épaules avec la même moue fatiguée qu'aurait eue une mère pour son enfant indiscipliné à l'imagination débordante. Son attention se détournait déjà en pensée parce qu'elle entendait une alerte de proximité sonner dans l'habitacle d'à côté, ce qui le fit soupirer à fendre l'âme.

— Avoir un officier scientifique tout pointu, sarcastique et un peu froid comme vous… rêva-t-il. Ce ne serait pas le pire qui pourrait m'arriver, non ?

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif tandis que la stridulation d'un communicateur retentissait et qu'il s'en saisissait machinalement pour répondre.

— Faites juste attention à ce que vous souhaitez, lieutenant…

.

.

JIM

— Ici Kirk, dit-il en lui permettant enfin de connaître son nom.

_"Lieutenant, ici le Farragut, quelle est votre situation ?"_

— Excellente capitaine. Ma navette n'est pas endommagée mais le vaisseau où je me trouve si. J'ai fait en sorte de partager mes ressources car ils n'ont plus rien, la propulsion est HS… Si je m'en vais maintenant leur survie n'est pas garantie…

_— Très bien, j'envoie une équipe pour voir si des réparations sommaires sont possibles mais nous devons repartir assez vite… Je vais contacter la navette pénitentiaire pour lui demander de se presser. Garrovick terminé._

— Avec des vivres et des vêtements plus chauds, on devrait bien tenir si vous nous prêtez un petit module de survie… souligna-t-elle avec détachement. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous restiez davantage...

— Ou c'est moi ou vous venez de me congédier comme un malpropre. Mais vous ne pouvez plus. Il faut au moins être _commandeur_ pour ça.

Elle se croisa les mains dans le dos dans une posture assez raide mais avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Si jamais il devenait vraiment capitaine un jour, elle plaignait celui ou celle qui finirait Numéro Un...

— Lieutenant Kirk, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Starfleet ne retiendra pas mes états de services antérieurs. Seulement que je me suis mutinée pour prendre le commandement de mon vaisseau et que j'ai déclenché une guerre. Vous seriez un mauvais juge des caractères et donc un mauvais capitaine si vous pensiez que je ne serais pas prête à recommencer si je le devais.

Il se croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

— Je suis un très bon juge des caractères. Et je n'ai aucun doute que vous ayez pensé agir au mieux. Mais vous regrettez _amèrement _ce que vous avez fait.

.

.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Epilogue

Le tintement d'une téléportation en cours la dispensa certainement de continuer cette conversation qu'il aurait tant aimé poursuivre bien plus avant et plus longtemps.

Elle s'écarta délibérément de lui pour se placer vers le fond de la navette, les mains en l'air, et les yeux au sol dans une attitude soigneusement non offensive.

Il se sentit obligé d'aller accueillir d'abord l'ingénieur de bord puis l'équipe de sécurité tenant en joue la prisonnière. Ils avaient l'air heureux de le revoir sain et sauf. Jim expliqua que les détenus les plus dangereux étaient dans la section arrière et que celle-ci s'était montrée particulièrement coopérative et n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir.

L'officier Crane qui commandait l'escouade pinça les lèvres avec une moue désabusée : ça aurait été une première qu'une femme cherche à fuir le périmètre de Kirk...

— Et où pourrait bien aller Michael Burnham à moins de changer de visage et d'identité ? répondit-il à mi-voix comme si cette "bonne volonté" ne trompait pas le vieux routard qu'il était. Les Klingons veulent sa tête car elle a tué leur prophète ou un truc dans le genre, sa carrière dans Starfleet est foutue...

— Ce nom ne me dit rien. Et pour être franc, je trouve qu'elle n'a pas tellement une tête à s'appeler _Michael, _non ?…

— Ça vous apprendra à batifoler des semaines en mission sur une planète paumée. Il y a eu du grabuge en votre absence. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt mais on se retrouve avec une guerre très moche sur les bras et c'est à elle qu'on le doit.

L'officier de sécurité suivit le regard intéressé que le Bourreau des Cœurs du Farragut posait sur la prisonnière et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

— Hey, peu importe à quoi vous êtes en train de penser maintenant, mon gars, mais vous oubliez ça tout de suite. En plus, il se dit qu'elle est un peu Vulcaine. Ces filles sont des vicieuses de première, croyez-moi.

— _Un_ _peu _Vulcain, ça n'existe pas. Ou on l'est, ou on ne l'est pas... Je me suis laissé dire qu'ils ne se mariaient qu'entre eux. En plus, si c'était vrai, elle vous aurait déjà entendu et taillé les oreilles en pointe pour vous apprendre à vivre…

— Kirk… Faites-moi plaisir. Remontez à bord.

L'équipe d'ingénierie se mit au travail tout de suite en reconnectant un système auxiliaire de secours, il se mit à faire bientôt une température plus supportable et l'éclairage revint partiellement.

Jim avait du mal à se dire qu'il n'allait jamais revoir quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant. Il n'essayait pas de contrer délibérément ses ordres mais saisissait chaque bonne raison de traîner dans le coin le plus longtemps possible. Quand il se téléporta, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler le profil hiératique de cette Burnham une dernière fois.

.

.

MICHAEL

Restée seule, elle goûta pendant une longue minute cette tranquillité retrouvée. Puis elle remit la banquette empilée à sa place, décidant qu'il valait mieux éviter trop de questions et la redéposa où elle devait être avant d'ouvrir la porte aux autres prisonniers.

A l'intérieur, ils étaient passablement en rogne mais elle les calma en leur offrant des couvertures et des vivres. Ensuite elle prit place sur le siège le plus éloigné d'eux où elle aurait le temps de les voir venir s'ils décidaient de se retourner encore contre elle, entre maintenant et le moment où la seconde navette pénitentiaire viendrait – d'ici une vingtaine de minutes lui avait-on assuré.

Dehors, les nébuleuses furieuses dont ils n'avaient pu s'éloigner à cause des plasmavores faisaient toujours un peu tanguer la carlingue en étalant leurs couleurs outrageuses. Elle ne les regardait pas vraiment et pensait à ce jeune officier aux dents longues qui mourrait probablement de sa témérité à la première occasion venue, bien avant de pouvoir éventuellement obtenir le grade de capitaine… Elle en savait quelque chose, ceux qui attiraient naturellement les ennuis ne vivaient pas vieux.

Personne n'entendrait sans doute jamais parler de James Kirk ni dans un avenir prochain, ni jamais...

.

Une éblouissante lumière débarqua de nulle part juste au-dessus d'eux et par la baie avant, elle considéra avec stupéfaction la coque d'un vaisseau de la Fédération d'un modèle inédit. Il y avait bien une soucoupe et des propulseurs cylindriques latéraux mais… il semblait être apparu de nulle part. Or, aucun vaisseau de la Fédération ne possédait de technologie d'occultation… Rien à voir avec le nouveau transport cargo de Tellun.

Ils étaient remorqués par rayon tracteur directement dans l'une des soutes. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ça n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le plan prévu par le Farragut qui avait vidé les lieux en distorsion 5 quelques instants plus tôt.

Quand ils furent dans le hangar, le grand chauve ironisa sur le fait que le sol n'avait pas une rayure. Il avait raison, ce vaisseau sortait tout droit de l'usine…

Les portes s'ouvrirent en laissant passer une unité de sécurité menée par une petite femme revêche aux traits durs qui se présenta comme le commandeur Landry et le vaisseau comme étant l'USS Discovery. Michael la suivit à son invite sans discuter. Les réponses viendraient certainement dans les minutes qui suivraient.

La chef de la sécurité leur précisa avec une moue de mépris qu'elle les conduisait d'abord se restaurer au mess, et il était évident au ton de sa réponse que si cela avait été sa décision, ils auraient été immédiatement téléportés en cellule.

Durant leur court trajet, elle regardait les couloirs gris méticuleux, les annonces feutrées dans les haut-parleurs, les uniformes inhabituels bleu et argent qui clamaient haut et fort qu'ils étaient sur un vaisseau scientifique dernier cri, des badges de poitrine noirs… Elle n'aurait pas voulu le reconnaître mais cette aura de mystère lui donnait des picotements d'anticipation dans le ventre.

Ceci était la vie qui lui avait échappé des mains.

Elle ne mangea rien au mess, parce que les codétenus essayèrent une nouvelle fois de lui faire la peau, le tout sous le regard indifférent de la chef de la sécurité empêchant ses équipes d'y mettre fin. Boostée par une détermination froide, Michael ne laissa pas une seconde chance aux trois prisonniers qu'elle étala en moins d'une minute chrono. La chef de la sécurité sourit sans joie en lui intimant de s'arrêter sous la menace de son phaseur, pas réglé sur assommer.

— Le capitaine demande à vous voir.

.

.

FIN

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette minific jusqu'au bout, conçue comme une sorte de cameo non canon._

_Pour les curieux, le capitaine Lorca commandant le Discovery, a bien une offre à faire à Michael. Et Kirk n'avait pas tort au sujet du type de personne pouvant vouloir recruter Michael, mais sshhh, spoiler!_

_Merci Christine pour ta review ! :-)_


End file.
